


808

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	808

my hands won't stop shaking

it's been a while since it's been this bad

eating on a scale and shrinking into myself

safe foods are all liquid

everything else makes me want to be sick

coraline and a series of unfortunate events and on appetit on repeat because i can't bring myself to cut when those are on

it's not that i don't know what happiness feels like

it's sunlight and lollipops

normal ones not appetite suppressing ones

i hate feeling sick

but at the same time i don't

hunger feels familiar

and there's a strange comfort in it

lorde's pure heroine plays in the background and i'm standing in my room with a tape measure

too many inches

god, i'm tired

i'm off meds again

i don't think they did anything in the first place

my whole body feels too heavy

i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry

i am dying and i don't want to drag anyone down with me


End file.
